I'm Sorry
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, Boys Love] Jae, maafkan aku. Maaf aku tidak bisa melupakanmu... /-Z


**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, REAL PERSON fanfiction, BOYS LOVE, Hurt  
**_**Rate : T  
**__Disclaimer: Themselves_

.

_Italic di tengah (center text)__** = Flashback**_

* * *

.

Aku selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk menyatakan seberapa besar cintaku untuk orang yang sangat kucintai.  
Aku minta maaf untuk itu...  
Maafkan aku Jae...  
Sungguh, maafkan aku.

.

* * *

.

**I'm Sorry**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

Terinspirasi dari, **"I'm Sorry by Gummy**"  
Arti dari lagu ini selalu menyakitiku.

.

* * *

.

_Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, aku harus menerima kenyataan untuk selalu terbangun tanpa kau bersamaku._

Ini menyakitiku, sungguh. Aku terlalu terbuai dengan kehadiranmu setiap pagi yang membangunkanku dengan lembut. Mengusap pipiku sambil mengatakan beberapa besar cintamu padaku. Setelah itu memberi kecupan kecil sambil memanggil namaku berkali-kali sampai aku terbangun.

Saat aku sedang berada dalam kondisi yang baik, aku akan membalas ciumanmu dan kita tertawa bersama sambil melewatkan pagi hangat dengan secangkir coklat hangat. Namun jika tidak tidak aku dengan seenaknya akan menepis tanganmu dan segera pergi.

Walaupun kau tidak terisak, aku tahu dalam hati kau menangis.

_Maafkan aku..._

**.**

_Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, aku harus duduk di meja makan sendirian. _

Aku memejamkan mataku mengingat dahulu aku sering mendengar suara penggorengan dan mencium wangi makanan yang begitu lezat. Diiringi dengan kehadiranmu menggunakan apron biru dan suara lembutmu menyenandungkan lagu cinta tanpa kenal lelah.

Tapi kini semua berbeda. Aku duduk sendirian di meja makan hanya dengan semangkuk sereal.

**Tidak ada kau...**

Aku memandang kursi di depanku yang biasanya selalu terisi. Kenapa aku baru merasakan sekarang betapa kosongnya semua ini tanpamu?

Saat aku marah aku akan mengabaikan masakan yang kau buat atau memperlakukan mereka seperti sampah. Namun kau tidak pernah marah... kenapa?

"_Jae, kenapa kau tidak pernah marah padaku?"  
"He? Pertanyaanmu aneh, Yunho-ah... tentu saja karena aku __**mencintaimu**__"_

_Jae... maafkan aku._

**.**

**.**

Aku harus bekerja. Selelah apapun atau sesedih apapun aku harus tetap bekerja. Aku duduk di kursi bagian pemasaran. Sibuk dengan banyak berkas yang harus diselesaikan.

Meja di sampingku begitu kosong. Semua barang-barangnya telah tiada, hanya menyisakan satu komputer dalam keadaan mati.

_Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, kau berhenti bekerja dan membiarkan sisi sebelah kananku terasa begitu sunyi dan kosong._

Aku teringat aku sering kesal padamu karena terus berceloteh padahal kita sedang bekerja.

"_Ah, diamlah, Jae!"  
"Yak, aku belum selesai berceritaaa..."_

Tapi, saat aku marah aku hanya diam tidak berbicara dan membuatmu terus menunduk ketakutan di sampingku.

_Jae... Kim Jaejoong... maafkan aku._

Kembalilah, aku akan membiarkanmu berceloteh sampai kau puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, setiap harinya aku menjadi gila karena merindukanmu._

Aku berdiri diam di depan kamar yang—dulu—kau gunakan. Kepalaku ku sandarkan di pintu sambil memejamkan mata. Dulu kau akan menutup pintu kamarmu seperti ini saat sedang menonton drama sedih dan melarangku masuk. Biasanya aku akan menggodamu dengan banyak hal...

"_Jae~ buka pintunya..."  
"Andwae! Hiks... huwe, Kim Sooyoung."  
"Aku buang Changchang loh, nanti. Ayo buka!"  
"C-changchang?! ANDWAE! Tunggu... tunggu biar aku bukakan pintunya!"_

Namun saat aku marah. Kau akan diam mengurung diri di kamar hingga pagi. Karena kau tahu bahwa kehadiranmu malah membuat amarahku semakin meledak-ledak.

Hey, Jae...

Aku pernah memukulmu, kan?

Di pelipismu... aku masih ingat kejadian itu.

Apakah itu sakit, Jae? Mana yang sakit?

Aku akan mengobatinya jika masih bisa kembali ke saat itu. Aku menyesal malah meninggalkamu begitu saja setelah melakukan hal sejahat itu.

_Maafkan aku Jae... Kembalilah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kamarku begitu sepi sejak dua minggu yang lalu. _

Tidak ada kau yang membereskannya. Tidak ada kau duduk di kasurku menungguku yang sedang bekerja,  
menungguku sedang mandi,  
menungguku sedang merakit robot,  
menungguku saat aku belum pulang,  
menungguku saat aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini kau selalu mengguku!

Kenapa kau selalu mau menungguku? Kenapa kau selalu mau bersabar terhadapku?

"_Loh, Jae... kenapa belum tidur? Malah menungguku pulang?"  
"Hahaha, kau ini bagaimana sih? Tentu saja aku menunggumu __**karena aku ingin bersamamu**__!"_

Kamar ini...

Kamar ini terkutuk.

Kamar ini tempat dimana kita mulai sering bertengkar—lebih tepatnya aku marah-marah kepadamu.

Kamar ini juga adalah tempat perpisahan kita. Aku benci tempat ini.

Selama ini kau selalu pintar untuk menutupi air mata kesedihannya. Namun ditempat ini... dikamar ini... kau menangis begitu keras karena aku.

Masalah kita muncul sejak 1 bulan yang lalu dan puncaknya adalah saat aku bercinta dengan orang lain di kamar terkutuk ini.

Padahal selama ini, ciuman adalah jarak paling jauh yang pernah kita tempuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING TONG

Aku terdiam di depan rumah barumu. Menunggu pintu dibukakan dengan jantung yang terus berdegup liar. Ini sudah tiga minggu kita tidak bertemu dan aku benar-benar bisa menjadi gila jika tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku merendahkan segala harga diri dan egoku untuk bertemu denganmu, Jae~

Pintu terbuka dan ibumu disana. Menatapku lama dengan tatapan sendu.

Aku menunduk dalam memberi salam. Memohon dan meminta izin pada beliau agar diperbolehkan untuk menemuimu. Sekali saja.

Wanita tua itu mengizinkanku.

"J-jangan terlalu keras padanya, Yunho-sshi. Dia baru saja tertidur setelah semalaman menangis," mohon ibumu padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan tersenyum kecil.

Tanganku bergetar hebat saat membuka pintu kamarmu. Perasaan bersalah dan rindu begitu menyeruak.

Air mataku menetes tanpa aba-aba mendapatimu sedang tertidur dengan Changchang—boneka gajah yang kubelikan untukmu—berada dalam dekapanmu. Kelopak matamu menebal karena bengkak dan sekilas hidung mancungmu terlihat memerah.

Buru-buru aku mendekatimu dan bersimpuh di samping ranjangmu. Memandangmu dengan jarak dekat. Oh Tuhan... wajah ini... aroma ini... semua ini yang sangat aku rindukan.

Kuberikan sentuhan di pipimu. Begitu halus... namun hal ini membuat matamu terbuka tiba-tiba.

Kau tersentak kaget karena kedatanganku. Namun kau tidak memberontak atau memintaku untuk pergi. Kita masih dalam posisi yang sama hingga tanpa aba-aba kau bangkit untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kemari?" ujarmu begitu serak. Aku tidak menjawab karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah aku bilang bahwa aku begitu merindukannya? Heh, konyol...  
"Bukankan lebih baik tidak usah berjumpa lagi?" ucapmu lagi karena aku tidak merespon.  
"Kita kan sudah berpisah..."

Kau begitu tenang mengatakannya. Ini sangat menyakitiku. Dengan lembut aku meraih tangannya dan menggengamnya. Namun kau menepisnya pelan namun itu menjadi tamparan keras untukku.

Apa sentuhanku begitu sakit sehingga kau tidak ingin kusentuh, Jae?

"Pergilah..."

"Aku ingin minta maaf," ucapku mantap sambil memandangmu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," balasmu lirih. Kau bergerak pelan membuat Changchang terjatuh dari atas kasur. Itu memang tidak penting, namun dimataku itu terlihat seperti kau membuangku perlahan.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Namun tak lama aku menarik tubuhmu secara paksa agar kita berhadapan, "Aku minta maaf! Aku bodoh! Kau boleh mengatakan itu padaku!"

"Maaf untuk segala luka yang ku beri."

"Maaf karena tidak melakukan apapun setelah menyakitimu."

Air mataku menetes.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita!"

"Maaf untuk semua kejadian yang terjadi di antara kita."

"Maaf untuk setiap tetes air mata karena perbuatanku."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

Air matamu menetes.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya saja, Jae."

"_Saranghae_..."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Lagu seperti '**Doushite** – _Tohoshinki'_, '**On Bended Knee** – _Boyz II Men'_ sering menyakitiku...

Seperti judulnya, fanfiksi ini mengandung banyak kata, **"Maaf..."** Hahaha, aku juga minta maaf kepada seluruh orang yang membaca fanfiksiku jika banyak kata-kata yang tidak berkenan... Aku—sangat—mencintai kalian :D

Kata-katanya banyak kuambil dari lagu '**I'm Sorry** – _Gummy'_

.

Ngomong-ngomong, FOLLOW ME!  
**at)Zknoow**  
_-mention for follback & freechat!-_

Aku salah pernah bilang pada temanku untuk tidak berhenti promosi _twitter_ baruku sampai follower-nya melebihi nona **at)BornFreeOneKiss** aka Kim Jaejoong. Duh...

.

_**Kritik & saran?**_


End file.
